TPC Winter Break
by freshhle
Summary: Massie and her PC are out of Westchester for Winter break. When they're all faced with a chance for love, what will they do? Especially if Massie is forced out of her five-star hotel and has to live with old family friends? Read and Review my story please


JFK International Airport  
Outside Terminal 6  
Friday, December 19th, 2008.  
5:38 AM

A weary Massie slumped in a white cushioned chair outside of terminal 6 waiting for an announcement to board first class. She was adorned with a snug-fitting baby blue velour tracksuit and a pair of mid-calf sand-colored uggs. She rested her silver iPod on her lap and ripped her earphones out of her ears, "When are we gunna board?"  
"Massie, calm down it'll only be a few more minutes." Kendra calmly replied buffing her nails.  
"Mom! We've been waiting here for like, _ever_." Massie retorted, "And you woke me up at _four in the morning_."  
"It'll be worth it honey!" Kendra said, not taking her eyes off of her manicured fingers.

Massie rolled her eyes and shoved her little white earphones back into her ears. She rested her head in her hand, tired and cranky from her little night's sleep.  
_Check Yes Juliet _blasted through her earphones and she quickly pressed the pause button. She was in no mood for loud music this early in the morning.  
"Now boarding Flight 29, terminal 6, first class." A robot-like voice announced from the speakers above Massie. She jumped up to her feet and slung her white Prada bag onto her elbow and strutted off to the gate.

With five minutes left till take-off, Massie claimed the window seat and plopped her bag down in front of her. She considered texting her friends but it was 6:50 in the morning, she was certain none of them were awake just yet. The 'Seat-belt' light flashed on and she buckled up ready for take-off.

Denver International Airport  
Airplane  
Friday, December 19th, 2008.  
9:30 AM

Massie lifted her Maybelline mascara-covered eyelashes and raised the window shade; she saw the morning sun reflect off of the snow covered Rockies and the airport below her.  
The plane declined and landed smoothly on the icy runway. Massie shoved her iPod into her handbag; she stood up and waited for her father to get his carry-on bag from the overhead compartments- he was in her way of getting off the plane. He struggled to fit his Macbook into his bag.  
"Dad, _come awn_." She stomped her foot, wanting to get out on the slopes as soon as she possible could.  
He pushed himself aside and let his daughter through. Massie gladly exited the plane and left for the luggage carousel. She felt her iPhone vibrate in her track jacket pocket and she anxiously reached into her pocket and read her text message. It was Dylan.

Dylan: Mass! How was the flight?  
Massie: bo-ring.  
Dylan: guess what?  
Massie: what?  
Dylan: my mom is doing a special on small villages in Alaska. So I get to go to sled race capital for all of winter break.  
Massie: ooooh, fun ;) g2g dyl3  
Dylan: bye mass!

Massie placed her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently waiting for the luggage to enter the carousel. A red light flashed on, and a screeching beep echoed throughout the luggage area. A flap opened and suitcases flooded out. Massie searched for her Louis Vuittons and snatched them up when she saw them, then marched over to her parents.  
After receiving all of the suitcases the Block family went out to the front lobby where people flooded in to catch their flights.  
"Look for a man carrying a sign that says our last name." William declared dragging his one black suitcase and carrying one of Massie's.  
Massie searched through the chauffeurs that stood in a line holding signs with different names. Her eyes ran down the men and she spotted 'Block' written in big bold letters.  
"We're right there." She pointed out.  
"That's him!" William exclaimed.  
"That's who?"  
"My best man!" William greeted the tall, black-haired man. He had bright blue eyes and skinny frame.  
"Will!" The man greeted and hugged Massie's father.  
"Uhm, Dad. Who is he?" Massie groaned, still waiting to know who the man standing there was, and if he was her family's chauffeur why was her father greeted him so friendly.  
"Massie, this was my best man in me and mom's wedding. This is Ernest Porter, my best friend since freshman year in high school."  
"Ah." Massie said and rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get out on the slopes.  
"And I Massie, I have a surprise for you!" William cooed, "I didn't tell you right away cause I know you wouldn't go for it."  
Massie's head whirled around and urged her father to tell.  
"We're staying with the Porters for the next two weeks in Boulder! They're right by the mountains! It'll be so much fun!"  
"What?" Massie screeched.  
"And Ernie has a son who's your age and an older daughter who's 17, Massie you'll get along great!"  
"And a youngster, Michaela. She's four." Ernie added.  
"How could you ruin my winter break like this?" Massie accused her father.  
"It won't be terrible! We'll have lots of fun!"  
"Nawt." Massie whispered under her breath; she turned her back to her father, Ernie and her mother and decided that she wasn't so anxious anymore to get out of the airport and onto the mountains. The airport seemed perfect right now.  
"Well, we have to get going," Ernie announced, "There's a storm coming in from the west, and I'd like to get home before it hits."

Ernie pushed himself through the Block Family and led the way to the black Cadillac. Massie piled her suitcases in the back, along with her father and mother's and slipped into the back seat next to her mother. The car pulled out of the airport parking lot, and made it's way to Boulder, Colorado as snowflakes began to fall.  
The car pulled into a driveway of a very exquisite house, with a full wrap-around porch, a basement, and three floors above the basement. Massie took in the house and the beautiful mountains behind it, she could live here for the next two weeks but she wasn't sure if she could live with Ernie's family for the next two weeks.  
"Christine!" Ernie called out to his wife as he unlocked the front door, "The Block's are here!" Massie stepped into the hardwood-floored mansion.  
The smell of right-out-of-the-oven-chocolate-chip-cookies wafted into the front entrance from the kitchen. A woman in her early forties rushed into the front entrance from a hallway, her long blonde hair was in tight curls that flowed behind her and her 'Rockie Mts. 08' gray sweatpants, her white socks scuffed against the floor and a black Juicy Track Jacket hung loose on her slim frame.  
"I'm sorry I'm not dressed up very nice!" Christine apologized.  
"Oh it's fine!" Kendra said, "It's lovely to see you again Christine!"  
Christine and Massie's mother hugged, Ernie was babbling on about his house to William, Massie just stood in the front entrance watching her new housemates.  
"Kelsey! Ryan! Get down here, our guests are here!"  
Massie rolled her eyes; by the look of the Porter parents- the Porter children were bound to be LBRs.  
Kelsey was the first to greet the Blocks. She had long, curly chestnut hair with side bangs that were swept to the left side of her face, covering her stunning ice-blue eyes. She wore a pair of tight, white skinny jeans and an over-sized black Colorado University pullover. Massie expected her to be much more LBR-like, but she wasn't, she was more TPC-like, and that surprised Massie. Kelsey smiled and held out her hand to Kendra first, "Nice to meet you I'm Kelsey."  
"Nice to meet you!" Kendra greeted back with a friendly smile.  
Kelsey turned to face Massie and stuck out her hand, Massie filed (fake-smiled) and accepted her handshake, "I'm Kelsey."  
"I'm Massie."  
"Nice to meet you!" Kelsey said. Massie filed more, and un-gripped Kelsey's hand. Kelsey moved onto William to introduce herself.  
"RYAN!" Christine yelled, and heavy footsteps were heard from the stairs, "Massie I hope you and Ryan get along! He's your age."  
Massie started praying that Ryan was a total HART and not a total LBR, and with Massie's luck right now, she knew he would probably be a total LBR.  
"Ehmagawd," Massie heard herself whisper. Ryan entered the room.  
Ryan had brown shaggy hair that flopped into his just-like-his-sister's ice-blue eyes. He wore Abercrombie bleached jeans and a green-pinstriped button-up shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. He looked like an Abercrombie model. Massie dug the fingernail of her thumb into her pointer finger. _Ouch_. Okay, so she wasn't dreaming- and thank god!  
"Introduce yourself," Christine urged. Ryan introduced himself to William, then Kendra, and finally Massie.  
"Hey, I'm Ryan," He smiled and shook Massie's hand.  
Massie smiled for real this time and replied back, "I'm Massie."  
His eyes meet with hers, "It's very nice to meet you." He dropped her hand and stepped back next to Kelsey.  
"Well, I guess it'd be great if we let you unpack, and settle you into your rooms then have some breakfast?" Christine suggested.  
"Sounds great!" William exclaimed, "We'll just get our things from the car."  
Ernie, William, Kendra and Massie went outside into the snowy cold, and fetched their suitcases from the car.  
"Massie take your smaller suitcase. I'll take your giant one." Ernie instructed as he weakly pulled Massie's bags from the trunk. Massie dragged her small Louis Vuitton behind her as she brought herself back inside.  
"Ryan!" Christine called from the kitchen, "Make sure to sure Massie to her room!"  
"Okay Mom!" Ryan yelled from another room that was tucked into the mansion. Ryan appeared from a doorway to Massie's right, "I'll take your suitcase," he offered holding out his hand.  
"Okay!" Massie smiled and pushed her suitcase towards Ryan; he gripped the handle and carried it up the stairs. They went up one staircase, through a hallway with two master bedrooms, a little girl's room and a room that was sure to be Kelsey's room, and then up another staircase.  
"We're on the top floor." Ryan said.  
_We?_ Massie thought, were her and Ryan the only two who were sleeping on the same floor? Massie could only hope.  
Ryan and her walked into a wide sunlit hallway, "This is the sun room." He explained and let go of Massie's suitcase. It stood on it's own in the bright yellow room. Massie looked up, a large, glassed-in bell tower sat above them, letting in light, a view of the mountaintops and the heavy flow of snowflakes that were now falling.  
"And where's my room?" Massie asked, hoping to not sound so impatient.  
"Right here!" Ryan walked over to a white painted door and turned the knob, pushing the door open, "You're room Massie!" he said with a low, butler-like voice. Massie giggled.

"Thank you!" She grabbed her Louis and entered her big bedroom. It looked out on the mountains and the cute town of Boulder, "EHMAGAWD!" she yelled in excitement.  
"What?" Ryan asked entering the room behind her.  
"This is s perf," She smiled.  
"Perf?"  
"Perfect, duh."  
"Oh," he paused, "So you like it?"  
"Heart it." She swore.  
"Well, I'm gunna let you unpack. I'm in the other room across the sun room if you need me."  
"Okay," Massie said, half-paying attention, she loved her bedroom. Ryan left and shut the door behind him. Massie lay on her bed. It was comfortable but she needed one more thing. She went over to her small suitcase and opened it up. She revealed a lavender quilt from home. She yanked the tightly fit quilt from the bag and tried to figure out how to set her bed.  
"And when I really need Inez, she's not here." Massie said to herself looking at the quilt.

Ryan burst through the door, "Breakfast is ready."  
"Ever knock?" Massie found herself remark.  
"Sorry," Ryan said and stared at Massie, who was still staring at her quilt, "What's wrong?"  
"Uh, nothing." Massie lied; she didn't want to admit that she didn't know how to make her bed when Ryan probably has to make his bed everyday.  
"You need help with your bed?"  
"No, I'm fine." She lied again.  
"I'll help you, making these beds are way too big to be making them yourself."  
"Uhm, okay." Massie gave in, handing over her beloved purple quilt. Ryan put down the quilt and set up the pillows, Massie felt like she should've helped but if she didn't have to she wasn't going to, "Thanks."  
"No problem, but breakfast's ready."  
"I'll be right down," Massie said, wanting to text the PC first.  
"Okay," He nodded and once again closed the door behind him.  
Massie pulled out her iPhone and opened a chat.

**Alicia has joined chat 'TPC'-** _10:16:58 AM_  
**Claire has joined chat 'TPC'-** _10:17:09 AM_  
**Kristen has joined chat 'TPC'-** _10:17:35AM_  
**Dylan has joined chat 'TPC'-** _10:18:01 AM  
_  
Massie: guess what!!  
Claire: what?!  
Alicia: what!  
Massie: I moved in with a total HART!  
Dylan: NO WAY!  
Massie: yes!  
Kristen: so lucky! There's no one here in Westchester!  
Claire: same here Kristen!  
Dylan: well maybe I'll find some Alaskan HART to keep me warm   
Alicia: keep wishing!  
Dylan: hey!!  
Alicia: just kiddin' Dyl.  
Massie: well, g2g. breakfast. Lyl3  
Claire: byee!  
Kristen: send us a pic of your HART!  
Massie: will do girls!

**Massie has exited chat 'TPC'-** _10:20:17 AM  
_  
Massie carried her iPhone in her hand as she gleefully walked down two flights of stairs and made her way into the kitchen, following the same familiar smell of cookies and pancakes.  
"Massie!" Kendra said, "Have a seat!"  
Massie sat next to her mother and unfortunately Kelsey sat on her other side. Ryan sat down right across from her, which actually, seemed even more perfect. She could get a great shot of him and send it to her friends ay-sap!  
Christine placed the plate of pancakes that seemed to never end, the more pancakes that everyone would take, Christine would add more and more. Massie took one, even though she knew she could eat a few more. She didn't want to seem like a pig in front of Ryan.  
As Ryan concentrated on pouring his syrup Massie snapped a quick picture of him and sent it to her friends with a little note attached: 'Notice his eyes!!'  
She put her phone on silent and slipped it into her pocket. She forked small pieces of her pancake into her mouth. Just as she finished, Christine brought a basket of fresh fruit to the table. Massie eyed the basket and took a few strawberries that would help keep her appetite to a minimum, since one pancake wasn't close to filling her stomach.  
"Oh I have some lovely pictures from your wedding!" Christine declared whipping out a photo album from a shelf in the kitchen.  
_She has my parent's wedding photo album in her kitchen?_ Massie thought. It was a little strange. Ernie, Christine, Kendra, William and Kelsey gathered around the table.

"Oh! Massie! I bet you would love to hear stories from my wedding!" Kendra cooed, flipping a page.  
Massie rolled her eyes and examined her french manicure, "Nawt really."  
Kendra ignored Massie, "Oh come on! They're great stories."  
"No," Massie insisted, looking up at the mob that was formed at the end of the table.  
"Massie," Ryan hissed; Massie switched her glance to Ryan. He twitched his head to the right, motioning for the door, "Let's get outta here."  
Massie quietly stood up and tiptoed behind Ryan upstairs.  
Once they were safe in the sunroom, Massie plopped into a brown leather armchair, "Thanks for suggesting we leave."  
"No problem." He sighed and slumped in the seat across from her, "Tell me about yourself."  
Massie hesitated, but decided to tell Ryan all the good qualities about herself, mostly because she didn't think she had many flaws at all, "Uhm, I'm 14 and an 8th grader at OCD."  
He nodded as if he understood what OCD was.  
"I horseback ride all the time, and shop everyday and I luh-v being with my best friends Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen." She added, "You're turn."  
"Hm, okay." He said, soaking in what Massie had just told him. "I'm 15, and a freshman at Boulder High School, and I'm on my school's Varsity Snowboarding team in the winter and the lacrosse team in the spring."  
"Nice!" Massie complimented.  
"Your turn." He smiled.  
"What?" Massie asked confused, _what did she have to confess now?_  
"What do you look for in a guy?"  
_What is he trying to get out of me? Is he trying to figure out if he was the right guy for me? What do I say?_ Massie's thoughts raced and heart sped up.  
"Here, I'll go first." He said thinking; Massie sighed with relief. "I like girls who are down-to-earth, independent, outgoing and friendly with everyone, and who aren't stuck up, snotty girls."  
Right then and there, Massie decided for the first and only time in her life that for the next two weeks she was going to be down-to-earth, independent and outgoing and friendly with everyone, even if they were LBRs- just for Ryan. Unless something goes extremely wrong, the real Massie would be non-existent for the next two whole weeks.


End file.
